A Peek into the Future
by CloudRth
Summary: During Minato's first chuunin exam as Hokage a strange event occurred during the announcement ceremony. The Kami's had sent word of the future to them. In order to prevent the future they had seen from occurring. What will the ninjas think of the future they are trying to prevent? and what surprises await them?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just want that down on record that I do not own anything._

_Alright the next thing is that although I like the Naruto series everything I know of it is from other Naruto fanfictions and the few websites I managed to pull up._

_I know for a fact though that this story will be AU. I will also be messing with the time line and the characters will probably be OOC just as a forewarning to anybody who actually stopped and read this message. And this will also only have been my second fanfiction._

_So any help or constructive criticism you can readers can provide, feel free to give._

_Now on to the story…_

* * *

The day was bright and sunny in the Leaf Village. A perfect day for the conclusion of the chuunin exam. It was finally over all that was left was to announce who made chuunin and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage thought that this had been a very good way to finish up his first chuunin exam as Hokage.

Just as he was about to start with the announcements he noticed that the sky had darkened and lighting was crashing about. By now everyone had noticed the strange phenomenon. Before anybody could even try to do anything a strange sphere like object fell from the storm and embedded itself into the stadium floor.

At first nothing happened, but before anybody could try anything something shot straight out of the top of the sphere and made a straight line into the sky. Then it opened up in a half-moon type shaped screen, that was as dark as night.

At first nobody could make anything out on the screen then it got fuzzy, went in and out of focus before it settled on a plain white screen. Then as they were watching words in black lettering started to appear and a deep booming voice rang out.

"**Mortals we the Kami's have been seeing visions of the future. We do not like what we have seen, so we have decided to show you some of it. In hopes you will be able to prevent it. We know you will not be able to prevent all of it, you are only humans after all. The way we will do this is simple, we will pick a ninja from the future and you will be told a little bit about them and then we will show you how they died. Now some of the ninjas we will pick have yet to be born and some may surprise you."**

When the being finally stopped speaking, the audience was shocked and not quite sure what to expect.

Then the voice came back but this time it sounded like multiple voices talking at once.

"**Let us begin…"**

* * *

_Alright that is the first chapter._

_Please take the time to leave a review. I ask you to do this so I can get opinions and constructive criticism and maybe even some ideas._


	2. Hatake Kakashi

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just want that down on record that I do not own anything._

_Alright the next thing is that although I like the Naruto series everything I know of it is from other Naruto fanfictions and the few websites I managed to pull up._

_I know for a fact though that this story will be AU. I will also be messing with the time line and the characters will probably be OOC just as a forewarning to anybody who actually stopped and read this message. And this will also only have been my second fanfiction._

_So any help or constructive criticism you can readers can provide, feel free to give._

_Now on to the story…_

**Bold= kami's speaking, images playing out.**

* * *

Nobody knew what to expect as the screen flickered from black to white, again and again. Until it finally stopped on white. As this was happening everyone was holding their breath. Then color started to appear on the screen, it started slowly but then started to speed up, but it was still a little fuzzy.

But as they were trying to make out what was on the screen, the Kami's suddenly said **"Hatake Kakashi"** and every suddenly looked at the Hatake Kakashi that was in the stadium, but before they could say anything the screen suddenly cleared and showed an older looking Kakashi. And then the Kami's started to speak again.

"**Hatake Kakashi is 28 years old. He is a survivor of the Third Shinobi War. He was an ANBU Captain and then a Jonin sensei, then when the Fourth Shinobi War started, he worked his way up to being one of the leaders of the Shinobi Alliance. As he rose through the ranks he gained a fearsome reputation. He was also put into the BINGO book. While he was raising through the ranks he was also known by a few different names. Those names being Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan, Cold-Blooded Kakashi, Friend-Killer Kakashi."**

When they heard those names and that information, they stared in shock at the Kakashi in the stadium. Before they could comment the screen blanked, but as images started to appear they could hear the sounds of a battle. When the screen finally settled they could see the older version of Kakshi surround by what could only be enemy shinobi.

"**Hatake Kakashi" stated one of the nameless shinobi. Before he could say anything more, Kakashi had sprung up and shoved his Tanto into the shinobi that was talking. Then he spun around and took out the remaining shinobi.**

Everybody stared at the screen in shock, at what they just witnessed. And they could only watch in horror as dozens upon dozens of enemy shinobi appeared and surrounded an already wounded Kakashi.

"**Hatake Kakashi by orders of Lord Orchimaru, you are urk…." was all the enemy shinobi could get out before Kakashi sliced his head off. He then turned his attention to the remaining ninjas. And one by one the enemy ninjas were killed. But even as the enemies dropped Kakashi was sustaining heavy injuries.**

Everybody in the stadium watched as the older Kakashi slaughtered any and all enemy ninjas around him. But even the most inexperienced could see the injuries he was gaining were life threatening.

**Finally there were no more enemies to slay, Kakashi dropped to his knees in exhaustion. Kakashi knew he was not going to make it back to the base camp. Hell he knew he was lucky to even still be alive. But he still had a mission to complete. So he summoned one of his dogs. "Pakkun I need you to deliver this to either Naruto, Gaara, or Shikamaru." said Kakashi handing Pakkun a piece of paper. "Got it." said Pakkun and he took off running. When Kakashi saw that Pakkun was heading toward the base camp, he relaxed. **

Everybody in the stadium was silent as they stared at the older Kakashi. Everyone could see he was bleeding out and it was only a matter of time before he died.

**Before Kakashi could relax completely he felt the area of earth he was resting on tremble. When he looked up he could see a number of large snake summons heading toward the base camp. Kakashi had known he was going to die long before he saw the snake summons. But he now he knew he could do one final thing for his fellow ninjas.**

It was completely silent in the stadium as everybody from the genin to the ANBU. Watched him take out a number of exploding tags. The veterans of the first two shinobi wars had an idea of what he was going to do, but even they did not grasp the extent of it.

**Kakashi set every single exploding tag he had in stock on and around himself. Then he waited for the summons to get closer, then he set them off and waited. **

Everybody was on the edge of their seats and barley breathing.

**Just before the fuse set them off, he could hear howling on the wind. Then everything went silent and then a "BOOOOOOOOM!" echoed throughout the forest.**

Nobody could believe what they just saw, and nobody wanted too.

* * *

Please leave a REVIEW with your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
